Nuts constitute a very popular high-protein snack food. Unfortunately, they have a high fat and calorie content. This is due to the presence of nut oil. This oil inherently permeates the nut. Peanuts have high oil content. Peanut oil represents 50 percent of the weight of the peanut, and approximately 80 percent of the calorie content. Prior art processes exist that partially remove the oil from peanuts, thereby reducing the fat and calorie content. However, there are no current commercially available snack nuts. This is due to inherent limitations present in the prior art manufacturing processes.
Peanuts are primarily used to produce peanut butter, a most popular snack food. Nearly half of the peanuts produced in the United States are consumed as peanut butter. Peanut butter is produced from a paste of ground peanuts as a fine powder along with several other paste-forming agents. Low-fat peanut butter products are available commercially, but they do not use low fat snack nuts as a starting point.
The Present Invention does not deal with reduced fat peanut butter. Rather, it involves a process to produce low fat, low calorie snack nuts. For a nut to become a snack nut, it must first be shelled. Shelling is the process that removes the outer shell covering from the nut kernel. The nut kernels may then be used as snack nuts—either whole or split. Many snack nuts then go through a blanching process where a skin covering is removed from the kernel. However, this is not always the case. Nonetheless, snack nuts either are whole nut kernels or split kernels. They never consist of ground nut kernel powders or granules.
There are two commercially feasible methods for removing oil from nuts. In the first type of process, chemical solvents may be used to absorb the oil, and the solvent with the dissolved oil is thereafter separated from the nuts. Hexane is a typical solvent used for this purpose. However, the use of organic solvents in the food industry is somewhat undesirable.
The second type of process removes nut oil by applying pressure to the nuts. The high pressure expels the oil from the nuts. Following application of pressure, the nuts are deformed. When commercial expellers designed to remove the maximum amount of oil from the nut are used, the deformed nuts are ejected as a cake. These nuts cannot be reformed to look like the natural nuts. However, oil may also be partially removed from the nuts. This process results in production of partially deformed nuts. The nuts are flattened. Therefore, the deformed nuts are reconstituted to their original familiar shape to make them commercially appealable. This is done using water. The reconstituted wet nuts are then dried and roasted.
This second type of process, which partially expels the oil from nuts by application of high pressure, has limitations that have prevented commercial viability. The key limitations include:                Pressure is usually applied by placing the nuts into a hydraulic press. The time required for applying pressure is inordinately long, ranging from 30 minutes to two hours. This renders the process not commercially viable. Unfortunately, this factor forces the unit operation to be a batch process.        Reforming the nuts into their original shape by reconstituting in an aqueous medium produces a low yield of nuts.        After the reforming step, the nuts have too low hardness characteristics for post processing, thereby further decreasing the yield of snack nuts.        
While low fat, low-calorie nuts are produced using prior art processes, the time necessary for completion of the processes and the yield of snack nuts mitigate against cost-effective commercialization.
Over the past quarter-century, American consumers have become very weight conscious. There is a need for a low calorie nut, especially a peanut that is low in fat. The processes that are in use today to form low calorie nuts are too slow to be viable for commercial manufacturing. In addition, the low calorie nuts formed by state of the art processes are unappealing in texture and taste, and although they may be commercially suitable for nut products, such as peanut butter or peanut oil used in cooking, they are not suitable for eating reconstituted snack nuts. The market has a compelling need for an economical process to rapidly prepare low calorie, low fat snack nuts that appeal to consumers.